


I Don't Like It, I love It

by PixeledAerion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Anal Play, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hardcore, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAerion/pseuds/PixeledAerion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Stiles I know that you’re awake and that you can’t see a thing, and that you’re panicking over that but I promise that shortly it all will have sense, so please hang in there just a while, please? Stiles knew deep down that he knew that voice, but in this awkward situation he only seemed to think of it as the voice of a very nice and soothing kidnapper, he didn’t know why, but he felt strangely safe in this stranger’s shoulder who decided to kidnap him. So without knowing why he just calmed down and let himself with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like It, I love It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



_-Cum in my face daddy._

_-You like that, faggot?_

_-Yes, Daddy, you can cover my face of cum anytime you want._

_-We’ll see faggot, we’ll see._

Stiles watched in mid horror as another perfect body stud was getting his face all covered in cum by a perfect body dad who was fucking him ‘till seconds ago.

The horror Stiles was experiencing wasn’t for the cum in the face (Hell, Stiles dreamt about getting his face covered in the cum of one (Or more) daddies like the one in the video), the horror Stiles felt when he watched daddy/son porn came from the fact that he didn’t saw any son with a dick as small as his, and with a body as undefined and with so much freckles as the one he dragged to school everyday.

He watched how Jackson, Scott and even Danny had perfect bodies and bigger cocks than his (Yep Stiles sometimes spied his lacrosse teammates when they were showering, why deny it?) and they already had his fair dose of pussy (Or ass in the case of Danny).

He started feeling like such a freak the first time he saw Scott perfect abs side to side with Jackson perfect everything, that he started showering at home.

Stiles was so pathetic that he watched porn with incredibly handsome daddies and sons, and then, after all the cum was drained from his teenage balls, he felt disgusted with himself and his disgusting body.

Stiles hoped his cherry was popped soon, but he didn’t think that will happen anytime soon. Without Stiles noticing it he started to cry over his laptop.

\---------------------

Peter watched with his hand palming his dick how Stiles was at his afternoon masturbating session, when Stiles came Peter delighted himself with the smell of shame and disgust Stiles emanated, and it was so thick that Peter came in his pants without even touching himself.

He used his left hand to get some of the cum he had inside his pants and licked it while watching Stiles cry over his laptop. When the first tear felt from Stiles face, Peter almost wanted to came again.

This was going to be so much fun.

\-----------------------

Chris was in his study when he heard a subtle “It’s time” coming from his back. He panicked for a moment and his muscles reacted by pointing the gun he had seconds ago in his belt towards the face that was smirking behind him.

_-Is this the way you receive the man who was fucking your brains out last week?_

_-Don’t you know how to knock?._ Peter ignored that and simply said:

 _-It’s time._ Chris was inmeaditely worried, he wasn't sure the time was right, but he knew Peter had been watching him for weeks. And if he has to concede something, the twisted werewolf really knew when to join someone new to his “play sessions” (he was right about the sheriff after all).

 _-Are you really sure?._ Peter simply shrugged the comment off while grabbing the last drop of fresh cum, he smeared it all over Chris lips and kissed him. Chris knew that the door to his study was open and that Allison would be home any minute now, but he didn’t care, every time Peter forced-kissed him Chris simply surrendered to him. The kiss ended suddenly leaving Chris aroused and hot.

 _-Be there today at 11._ That was the last thing Chris heard before Peter disappeared in the night. Seconds later, Allison was announcing that she was home. But Chris didn’t notice it. He was picturing the fun he was going to have tonight.

\------------------------

The sheriff was leaving work early when he saw a known face leaning again his car, the parking lot was deserted and the sheriff was very grateful of that, because the person waiting for him there was the last person he wanted to be seen with: Peter-fucking-twisted-werewolf-Hale. He hurried to the car, opened it, got inside and screamed an instruction:

 _-Get in the car now._ Peter was oblivious to that, and took his sweet time getting inside. The sheriff didn’t even let him close the door when he was driving off the parking lot.

 _-Hi John, missed me?_ John didn’t know what to answer, he did missed the man (he hadn't had any release since last week session, and in the instant he saw Peter he hated to admit it, but he got an erection) but god forbid him to say that to Peter Hale. That fucker was capable of smelling weakness miles away. He was about to say something when he felt a hand on his lap, going straight to his belt and unbuckling it. That same hand suddenly unzipped his pants and in one swift move grabbed his cock and started jerking it. John screamed in pleasure. And for a moment lost control of the car.

 _-What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Peter?_ _You can get us both killed!_ Peter acted like he didn’t heard a thing and kept going.

 _-My, my, what do we have here? The same person that swore to protect us all in this town, can’t feel a hand on his dick because he immediately loses control and starts breaking the laws, my, my, sheriff what would your colleagues say if they found out about it?_ Peter said as he increased speed and the sheriff couldn’t take it anymore, the pressure of driving at night while having Peter masturbating his neglected cock was so much that he started moaning like a street whore. Peter suddenly was at his ear breathing hot air and nibbling at his ear lobe. Jhon was about to come, so he stopped the car in the side of the road. Then the hand on his dick stopped.

The sheriff was about to protest when Peter bit hard on is ear lobe and said:  _-It’s time._ That sentence was so much full of promise that the sheriff came, and he came hard. He was grateful that he stopped the car, because he almost fainted afer it.

 _-Sheriff you’re such a bad boy, I’m thinking about punishing you and don’t let you participate of it._ The sound of those words brought the sheriff back to earth and without even thinking of it he said:

 _-No Peter, please._  After realizing what he just said the sheriff was so ashamed that he didn’t knew what to do, let alone say next, and he started wondering how he slipped so much under Peter’s control.

 _-Beg me._ The sheriff couldn’t believe what he heard but he knew that he had lost control of the situation, at least for the moment, so he just went with it.

 _-Peter, Please,  I beg you, let me participate._ He felt a hand grabbing his jaw and he found himself watching at the most intense stare he had seen in Peter’s face. He knew that Peter was enjoying every second of this. And why deny it, the sheriff enjoyed it too, letting someone had control once in a while was exactly what he needed. Letting Peter took control was very dangerous, but he knew that Peter wouldn’t hurt him, or at least he hoped so.

 _-You’re such a good and loving man sheriff, I knew it since the moment I first saw you._ Peter kissed him with such a strength that the sheriff got another hardon almost instantly.

 _-Of course I’m going to let you participate, you silly kid, after all your son is the star in tonight’s session. Besides, you know how much Chris and I enjoy your company. Be there at 11. I’m bringing Stiles with me. Don’t play with Chris before I got there._ Peter punctuated every sentence with such a strict tone that the sheriff couldn’t help but to listen. And with that Peter opened the door and went in the darkness of the night. The sheriff just stayed there regaining his breath with mixed feelings.

The sheriff composed himself, turned on the radio, started the engine and resumed his way home trying not to think about anything while listening to Lynn Anderson’s “I beg your pardon”.

\-----------------------------

Stiles always thought of him as someone with very vivid dreams (the one where he almost tasted Jackson’s cock and Danny’s ass was the one he remembered the most) but this was by far the vividest dream he ever had, he felt as if he was being carried in someone’s shoulder, he tried opening his eyes but he found complete darkness and he started to panic. A full panic attack was about to start when he heard a voice.

 _-Stiles I know that you’re awake, and that you can’t see a thing, and that you’re almost having a panick attack, but I promise that shortly it'll all have sense, so please hang in there just a while, please?_  Deep down Stiles knew that voice, but in this awkward situation he only seemed to think of it as the voice of a very nice and soothing kidnapper, he didn’t know why, but he felt strangely safe in the shoulder of the kidnaper. So without knowing why he just calmed down and let himself with it. 

\-------------------------------

Stiles didn’t knew how much time passed but when he woke up he was in a bed (or at least it feel like it) wearing only his boxers.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in some sort of warehouse, the roof was pretty high and it was lined with the kind of lightning bulbs that looked like the ones you could use as a light saber.

Suddenly he remembered everything (the kidnaper, the darkness, the voice, the shoulder) and it downed on him that he was in some secluded place where no one would hear him even if he screamed, so he slowly turned his head right and he saw nothing but an empty warehouse, he turned his head left and what he saw left him breathless.

Not very far from where he was he saw his father in some kind of hanging chair being fucked in the ass by Peter Hale while Chris Argent fucked his mouth. The crazy and twisted uncle of his alpha and the dad of his best friend girlfriend were enjoying his dad holes. Stiles was confused as hell, but he thought to himself that is this was a dream he better enjoyed it.

The moment his hand moved to touch his dick Peter immediately turned his head to where he was and smiled the creepiest and yet warmest smiled Stiles has seen decorating the handsome man face.

 _-Gentleman I’m sorry to interrupt the fun but our guest is now awake, and it isn’t polite to keep him alone, right?_ The moment Peter stopped his trusting to said that his father started moaning like a bitch and Chris immediately let go of his dad mouth and helped him on his feet while Peter started getting close to Stiles.

Stiles was thoroughly confused but when Peter laid at his side and his mouth was on his, Stiles didn’t care about anything but Peter's mouth, suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his dick over his boxers and Stiles was in the verge of cumming from that alone.

He didn’t knew how but Peter seemed to knew that and without knowing why he felt a hand slapping his face. Stiles opened his eyes to see Peter, Chris and his dad watching him with such a severe expression that Stiles was in the verge of tears in seconds.

 _-Stiles baby, you are not allowed to cum until we say so, right? You don’t want to make your daddies angry, won’t you?._ Stiles felt so bad and disappointed in that moment that he started crying as a baby. Peter held Stiles in his arm and started soothing him. -Baby don’t cry, please , I know I am a little severe but daddy Peter only wants for you the best the same as daddy Chris and daddy John. We are all now your family, so your dads and me are going to take care of you in the best way we  can. So baby please don’t cry, would you stop crying if we let you suck our dicks? Stiles froze at those words, but deep down he wanted to make his new daddies proud of him, so he went to his knees and started seeing his daddies erect cocks.

 _-Baby I know this is your first time, so lets do something watch me suck you first and then you can suck our cocks._ Peter laid him in the bed and Stiles watched in awe how Peter slowly lapped his way from his tits to his boxer briefs, Peter used his claws to tear up the boxers and with that his small cock was free and pointing upwards, Peter without much effort had his small cock in his mouth.

The sensation on his cock were so strong Stiles knew he was about to came, so knowing better than to cumming like that Stiles asked for permission.

 _-Daddy can I come, please?._ Peter stopped and grinned saying.

 _-Ok baby, but with one condition_. Stiles wanted to cum so badly that he just agreed.

_-Anything you want Daddy, but please make me cum._

_-Ok Stiles, after you cum in my mouth I want you to also pee on it._ Stiles was so gone that he didn’t stop to think about it and moved his head in agreement, he would have time to think about that later. Peter resumed his sucking on his dick and in just moments Stiles came in Peter’s mouth, crying and moaning like a bitch in heat.

The sight of that was so strong that Chris couldn’t contained himself and stuffed his dick on Stiles mouth.

 _-Stiles baby you are so hot and watching Peter drinking your pee is too much for me so I'm gonna fuck your face, ok son?_ Stiles was in shock, but when he felt a finger circling his ass Stiles let go of anything and just resigned himself to be abused as they wanted it to.

Chris was fucking his mouth raw while Peter hand started fingering his asshole and his mouth was on his dick waiting for the pee to flow. Stiles concentrated and pee started going out of his dick. Peter started drinking it as if it were juice.

- _Baby you are so good but daddy Jhon has blue balls, can he fuck you?_ Stiles was being face fucked by Chris so he couldn’t respond.

- _Baby I know you are confused and that this doesnt make any sense at all, but I've wanted to fuck you since you were like twelve, so baby I know this is going to hurt like hell, but I can't wait to lube you and then get inside you so please forgive me._ When he felt his legs on his dad's shoulders and something big, kinda soft and wet in the entrance of his ass he knew his dad was about to fuck him. And Stiles couldn’t contain himself, the very same moment when his dad entered him fully, the excruciating pain of it plus Chris cum in his mouth got him cumming again, it was so intense Stiles watched stars in the back of his eyes and without further ado he fainted.

When Stiles woke up again he was in all fours being fucked by someone, and he smelled like he has been peed all over, he tried moving his head to see but he had a cock down his throat so he didn’t dared to move. He simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride. Not everyday you got to have your daddies fuck you.

\---------------------------

When the rays of the sun started flowing through the windows Stiles was completely covered in cum, every single one of his daddies fucked him, doggy style, in his back, on his front, in the hanging chair. They slapped him, spanked him and bite him so many times and in so many places his body ached everywhere. He drank so much cum and pee he felt full. They peed on him and Stiles peed on them. He saw Peter fucking his dad, Chris fucking Peter but the top moment were when his dad was fucking him missionary and peter entered his dad ass and Chris entered Peter. It was so intimate and they all were so in sync that they all came at the same time.

Stiles couldn’t even dreamt of a better way to lose his virginity. All of his daddies were exhausted and sleeping, he was over his dad and Peter and Chris were each at one on his sides. He knew it was fucked up, but he knew he wasn’t a good boy. So from now on he would do every single thing he could to make his daddies proud of him.

Just at that he felt his father's dick starting to grow against his ass and Stiles knew how to begin his new life as their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the assingment:  
> Stiles' (maybe first time?) with self-conscious, low self esteem Stiles


End file.
